tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shipwreck
|Food Cost = 6k |parts food cost = 2k |parts time = 6h|Special Parts = Wheel, Cannon Ball, Gasoline}} Shipwreck is a location that is unlocked by exploring Brushland. * This location unlocks Edward. * It unlocks Lighthouse. The Shipwreck Introduce * You embark on the exploration of the shipwreck. * There is a nice lookout spot from where you can observe the vessel. What are we looking for? * (You can check every choices) # Crew #* You scan the deck for any crew. It looks to be abandoned. Back # Damage #* You check out the damage on the hull. It seems the ship ran full speed into the jagged beach rocks. #* The hull was torn apart and water filled in. The vessel couldn't sink in these shallows. Back # closer * The wreck is not far from the beach. You could easily swim to it. Swim * You swim to the wreckage. There is a rock platform just above water where you can rest and regain your breath. * From here you could either go investigate the deck or go underwater through the damage in the hull. At this point you are given the choice: *# Underwater *#* This would require you to hold your breath until you reach a pocket of air. That is pretty dangerous. You have second thoughts. *#* Do It *#*It worth a risk. You prepare beforehand, fill your lungs with air and go beneath the waves. Good Luck! *#* You gather your courage and dive through the hull crack. The diving is draining strength faster than you thought. Do you waste time searching for an air pocket or do you continue? *#*# pocket: If you search for a air pocket, you'll find none, ans the survivors will get -20 . *#*# Continue: You don't waste any more time and dive until you find a pathway into the dry parts of the ship. You climb out of the water and find yourselves in the cargo hold of the ship. You are not alone here. *# Deck *#* Your fear of the deep blue forces you to go explore the deck. *#* You climb on deck and search it thoroughly. You find only ruble and broken pieces of the ship, all useless. *#* What do you manage to find is the door that probably leads inside the ship. Do you open it? *#*# Open: *#*#* You open the door and feel a strong pull on the handle from the other side. Something is loosened, you hear a cling... What the?! *#*#* A huge blast tears away the door and catapults you into the air... The ringing in you ears wears off. A survivor gets -50 . *#*#* You find yourselves on deck. The blast of the trap and the landing were hard. *#*#* When the smoke clears you notice you are not alone. Really *#*# Examine: ' *#*#* You are a bit of suspicious and examine the door before opening it. Not a single cobweb or any damage are on it. It looks brand new. *#*#* Gently, you try to pull the handle and feel a counterweight connected to it. *#*#* This is a trap. If you would pull the handle down, you would trigger it. You could use metal bar to jam the trigger or disarm the trap. *#*#* At this point you are given the choice: *#*## 'door: 'A survivor gets -50 . *#*## '100 *#*#* The sweat as you apply your skills on the trap. Who knows what kind it is. *#*#* When you do, you carefully open the door. Nothing happens. It worked! *#*#* Now you can go below deck. When your eyes get accustomed to the darkness you notice that you are not alone. Really * You see a man quietly observing you. You aren't sure how to act. You could attack him before he gets the upper hand. Or just say hello. # Fight #* You take up fighting positions. The man responds by doing the same. #* You can now see him more clearly. He is a pirate, without a doubt, probably part of the ship's crew, now trying to survive on the island just like you. #* His is 8k and his is 71. #* After defeat him, you manage to knock the pirate down. He yields, too afraid to die. Then the story is continue with Talk option. # Hello #* You give talking a chance and greet the pirate. With a cunning smile he greets you back. Edward the Pirate * After exploring the shipwreck you will realize that you are not alone. A pirate watches you intently from afar. Introduce * You will introduce your group and explain how you got on this island. The pirate will listen intently, holding his weapons close by as he doesn't trust you yet. * After you are done, he introduces himself as Edward, and is in fact, a pirate. * He tells you he and his crew were doing what pirates do best: making the oceans unsafe, when a terrible storm hit them (this was probably the same storm that sunk your ship). * The pirate continues that after the storm, the ship was heavily damaged and without navigation. They were lost at sea. But then luckily, he says, a light appeared on the horizon. * The light he describes seems to be the same you observed on the ridge a while ago. The pirates thought it was a lighthouse and blindly followed it. That proved to be a fatal mistake. * The light blinded them and led them towards the reef. The collision knocked several crew members off deck and killed some more. Only he and two others survived. * After some time on the island they discovered the outpost of the natives but avoided it, fearing they were cannibals. Additional exploration brought them to the strange ancient ruins you too have encountered. * And there was something else, a sound. A creepy clicking sound. It was heard right before his two friends disappeared. * He will say no more. The pirate shows signs of stress and fear. * You can tell he already through must agony on this island. At this point you are given the choice to invite him into your group. Invite * He's unsure, he doesn't know you that well. He wonders if you have enough authority to lead a group. * You are given a choice on the amount of authority you hold. 1. Little * If you tell him that you have little authority, he laughs in your face and says he can't follow a weak leader. He would much rather challenge your leadership and take control himself. Thereafter, he challenges you to a fight. * His and vary. 2. Much * (You can choose this option only if you have not allowed Mary and Oliver to be together and unlocked The Eye of Order. The Eye gives a +3 stat boost to all survivors.) * He will join the crew. Aftermath * After the fight Edward suffers a fatal blow to the head, he falls to the ground. He is dead. 1. Bury * Burying him takes a certain amount of . Survivors obtain +200 heal. 2. Loot * You don't care for the remains of the fallen and loot the body. * The pirate's sword is still intact and can be used. * You get Pirate's Cutlass (+30 , +20 , +10 ). Sweet! 3. Leave After Fully Exploring * The pirate's story makes you want to build a lighthouse to prevent ships from crashing into the reefs of Tinker Island. * It would also help your navigation and make you explore faster. * You unlock the Lighthouse (decreases exploration times by 15%). Forage-able Items Found Fights Parts Found Category:Locations